Como hacer que 2 tontos se confiesen
by S.K.atsura
Summary: Naruto prefería mil veces que todo el instituto le viera vestido de esa manera, a que Sasuke tuviera una excusa más para burlarse de él / Fic escrito especialmente para el 23 de octubre "Día del Sasunaru" x3 Two-shot y extra editado
1. I Preparativos para el gran día

Primer aporte que hago a Fanfiction Este fic fue escrito para el primer dia del sasunaru celebrado gracias a la propuesta de Celen Marinaiden, una de mis autoras favoritas del fandom de Naruto, asi que espero que les guste.

¿Razón para recién publicarlo ahora? pues... la verdad acabo de entender como subir fics aqui x3 (tenia una cuenta desde hace meses, pero no la entendia...)

**Pareja:** Sasunaru (_of course_)

**Discleimer:** Naruto no es mío, es de kishimoto-sensei. Si me perteneciera, el Sasunaru sería canon, mucho más de lo que ya es.

**Genero**: Shounen-ai, two-shot y AU

* * *

I.

.

.

.

Debía escapar. Definitivamente debía escapar. Nada bueno podía salir de _eso_. Maldita la hora que se dejo "_convencer" _por Sakura-_chan_. No era la primera vez que la chica lograba que el hiciera lo que ella deseara, en realidad siempre había sido así desde pequeños. Y no es que odiara a su amiga por obligarlo a vestir semejante cosa, con el transcurso de los años ya se había acostumbrado a sus extrañas aficiones, sino que era precisamente las circunstancias en las que quería que lo usara.

–¡Naruto! –una voz femenina se escucho en el recinto – ¿Por qué te demoras tanto? Ya sal, para ver cómo te queda.

Se sobresalto al escuchar que lo llamaban, no era bueno hacer esperar a su amiga, así que era mejor que saliera del vestidor. Se miro por última vez en el espejo arreglándose sus cabellos rubios con los dedos y tratando que sus ojos -de un color azul intenso- no se fijaran demasiado en la corta falta que llevaba puesta. Su dignidad como hombre no podía ser más pisoteada ¿verdad?

–No sabía que tuvieras ese tipo de hobby, _usuratonkachi_. –la voz le dejo helado al instante, el destino le estaba jugando una muy mala broma– Aunque debo admitir que se te ve muy bien vestido de chica.

Esto debía ser un sueño, o mejor dicho una pesadilla. Frente a él se encontraba un joven de cabellos azabaches y ojos del mismo color. Ojos que le miraban de una forma que le daba escalofríos.

Naruto Uzumaki siempre había apreciado mucho a su amiga Sakura Haruno -incluso estuvo enamorado de ella en secundaria- y nunca había tenido problema en que le usara como modelo en sus diseños, hasta ahora. En ese momento lo único que deseaba era que la tierra lo tragase o poder hacer que el tiempo retrocediera para así evitar la mayor vergüenza de su vida. No le hubiera importado que hubiese sido Sai el que le hubiera visto así, unos días de continuas bromas podía soportarlo, o incluso Gaara, su pelirrojo amigo habría mantenido el secreto sin hacer ningún comentario al respecto; pero Sasuke… eso era otra cosa.

– ¿Verdad que si? Aunque también influye la ropa que le confeccione –Sakura se sentía muy orgullosa de la ropa que diseñaba y que a su mejor amigo -y antiguo primer amor- Sasuke Uchiha le gustase, era para ella un gran halago– Sasuke_-kun_ me alegro mucho de que hayas aceptado la invitación a mi fiesta de Hallowen y mi propuesta de hacer tu disfraz. Justo ahora estaba arreglando los últimos detalles del disfraz de Naruto, pero la verdad es que no quiere cooperar y ya no queda mucho tiempo.

– ¿De verdad? Me sorprende bastante que no quiera poner de su parte –dijo lo último con algo de burla. Sasuke cada vez se sentía más feliz de haberle pedido ese favor a Sakura, y es que tener la oportunidad de observar a Naruto con esas ropas no era algo de todos los días.

Naruto prefería mil veces que todo el instituto le viera vestido de esa manera, a que Sasuke tuviera una excusa más para burlarse de él. Eso sería demasiado humillante, y más porque a pesar de que ellos fueran mejores amigos desde pre-kinder cada vez que Sasuke le observaba no podía evitar sonrojarse y que su corazón latiera aceleradamente. Si, se había enamorado de su mejor amigo- y casi hermano, como le encantaba decir su madre- pero no había podido evitarlo, muy a pesar de que siempre se recordaba que era muy probable que el otro no sintiera lo mismo.

–Ahórrate tus comentarios, _teme_ –lo mejor era dejar de actuar como un estúpido y lograr salvar un poco su dignidad– ¿No deberías estar ahora en la reunión del consejo estudiantil? Te necesitan para que los ilumines, oh gran presidente

–Pueden arreglárselas sin mí. Esto es mucho más interesante –al azabache le encantaba molestar al rubio desde pequeños, podría decirse que era uno de sus pasatiempos preferidos. Sin quitar su mirada del de ojos azules, se dirigió a la otra persona presente en la habitación– Sakura, dijiste que ya tenías mi disfraz terminado. ¿Puedo verlo?

–Por supuesto Sasuke_-kun_. Ahora lo traigo –la muchacha salió del lugar muy entusiasmada

Desde pequeña a Sakura siempre le había gustado dibujar ropa, y ahora con 17 años cumplidos ya tenía una cierta fama entre las estudiantes de Konoha Gakuen por sus diseños para el club de teatro. Además de ser la presidenta del club de diseño y costura desde 1er año.

La fiesta de disfraces, el día de Hallowen, seria la perfecta oportunidad de usar sus habilidades artísticas y de celestina para poder unir a sus 2 mejores amigos. Ella sabía de los sentimientos de Sasuke para con el de ojos azules desde que estaban en primaria -los de Naruto los intuía desde hacía poco-, y esa había sido la principal razón de que haya desistido de su amor imposible hacia él. Pero se había prometido a si misma que haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que el par de tontos que tenia por amigos se confesaran. Algo realmente difícil si se contaba con que el rubio era demasiado despistado e ingenuo y el azabache tenía un orgullo descomunal.

El ambiente se torno tenso en la habitación. Era hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

–Bien _teme_, supongo que ahora si me vas a decir la verdadera razón de que estés aquí –Naruto no le creía que todo fuera solo coincidencia, pero entonces callo en cuenta de que justo ese día era 23 de octubre. Ya no lo culpaba por no querer aparecer por el instituto, esas chicas podían dar mucho miedo– ¿El club de Yaoi otra vez?

–Para que preguntas si ya lo sabes, dobe –contesto fastidiado el de mirada ónice.

Había muchas cosas que Sasuke odiaba, como por ejemplo: su club de fans, la lluvia, el club de fans de Naruto, los dulces, el color rosado- aun no entendía por qué Sakura se había teñido el cabello de ese color- , su hermano- aunque ya no tanto- , y la lista seguía. Pero con el club de Yaoi de la escuela era muy diferente, realmente no sabía si odiarlas o agradecerles sus locuras. Por que declarar el 23 de oct. el día oficial del Sasunaru -que resulta de unir su nombre y el del dobe- superaba con creces todas sus rarezas pasadas, incluso la vez que repartieron volantes por todo el instituto con fotos ampliadas del beso "accidental" de Sai y Gaara.-aunque ver como el pelirrojo casi mata a golpes a Sai por darles la foto había sido muy entretenido-. Lo extraño era que a pesar de que odiara que sus fans le tomaran fotos- lo cual sucedia muy seguido-, no le molestaba que las fujoshis* lo hicieran por la sencilla razón de que ellas le tomaba fotos en compañía del rubio. Fotos que luego conseguía gracias a ciertos contactos. Y había que admitir que tenían mucho talento.

–Etto, Sasuke… –y el de ojos azules no pudo seguir por qué justo en ese momento regreso Sakura con la ropa de azabache– Ahh! Sakura_-chan_ ¿le trajiste el disfraz de flores o el de sirvienta? No importa que uses, igual le vas a encantar a tus fans, teme –no pudo aguantar la risa al imaginarse al Uchiha con traje de sirvienta. Aunque debía que admitir que en su mente lucia perfecto.

Fue la risa del Uzumaki lo que hizo que la ojiverde se percatara que su amigo aun seguía vestido de esa forma.

– ¡Naruto! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo vestido aun así? Cámbiate rápido que ahora sí voy a empezar con tu disfraz –la pelirosa lo empujo para que volviera a entrar al vestidor sin hacer caso a las quejas de su amigo.-

– ¿Cómo que ahora sí? ¡Entonces para que me hiciste vestir esto! ¡Sakura_-chan_! –el rubio estaba más que furioso, su amiga de nuevo lo había engañado. Por lo menos no tendría que vestir eso en la fiesta, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que Sasuke lo haya visto con semejante prenda.

–Vamos Naruto, ¿acaso no puedes soportar una broma? Lo que te probaste solo era un pedido especial de cierta persona –miro de soslayo a Sasuke y luego prosiguió– y Sasuke_-kun_ ¿qué te parece?

–Está bien, Sakura. Las dos cosas –solo miro por encima el paquete que le entrego su amiga y devolvió su vista a la puerta por la que había salido el rubio para cambiarse– Bueno, entonces me retiro. ¡Hasta luego, dobe! Y Sakura, _gracias _–lo último lo dijo en voz tan baja que la chica fue la única que pudo escucharlo.

Sakura se sorprendió de que el azabache le agradeciera, pero no dejo que lo notara. En cambio le dedico una sonrisa mientras le acompañaba a la salida.

–No tienes que agradecerme nada, tonto. Somos amigos ¿verdad? Los amigos se ayudan. Pero si no aprovechas la oportunidad que te estoy dando, te golpeare –y Sakura no bromeaba

–Lo sé –y con esas últimas palabras subió al carro que lo esperaba para llevarlo a su casa.

Sakura regreso a la habitación que utilizaba como estudio de diseño y encontró a Naruto esperándole sentado en el sillón. Después de haber hecho su buena obra del día debía pagar las consecuencias.

–Bien, acepto la responsabilidad por lo que paso con Sasuke_-kun_ –la joven solo esperaba que el rubio estuviera muy molesto– Si tomas venganza no me molestare.

–No te preocupes Sakura-chan. Ya no estoy molesto. Solo quiero que me respondas una pregunta –el de ojos azules la observo tan fijamente, que por un segundo Sakura pensó que se había dado cuenta de su plan. Pensamiento que se borro un segundo después– ¿Que disfraz le diste al teme?

Sakura no pudo evitar reír ante la pregunta. Naruto era demasiado despistado. Pero ya le agradecería todo lo que estaba haciendo por él muy pronto. Ella no podía aguantar las ganas de que ya fuera 31 de octubre. Definitivamente ese día sería muy interesante y divertido.

Pero ahora que se ponía a pensar en las consecuencias de que Sasuke y Naruto comenzaran a salir… Realmente temía por la seguridad del rubio. El club de fans del azabache podía llegar a ser muy peligroso.

.

.

.

* * *

Ya sé lo que dirán... la situación es totalmente cliché. Pero las ideas no quisieron llegar a mi rescate cuando mas las necesitaba. De todos modos espero que le den una oportunidad.

Asi que... ¿Meresco un review? n.n

(*) Para las que no saben fujoshi es el termino con el que se les conoce a las seguidoras del yaoi, o sea, nosotras.


	2. II Declaración ¿Y ahora que?

Y aqui la esperada continuación...

**Discleimer:** Naruto no es mío, es de kishimoto-sensei. Si me perteneciera el Sasunaru sería canon, mucho más de lo que ya es.

* * *

II.

.

.

.

_¿Blancos?… ¿amarillos?… ¿rosados?… ¿naranjas?… ¿rojos?… ¿morados?… ¿azules?… ¿verdes?… ¿grises?… ¿negros?…muy negros… muy profundos…realmente hermosos… Sentía que podría perderse en ellos…_

…"_Realmente me gustas mucho"…_

.

Estaba exhausto. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era poder regresar a dormir y olvidarse de todo lo demás. Lastimosamente Sakura_-chan_ no tenía la misma idea… Su teléfono había estado sonando desde muy temprano y todas las llamadas pertenecían a su pelirosa amiga. Al principio había pensado ignorar el hostigante timbre del celular y fingir que no lo escuchaba para poder seguir durmiendo tranquilamente, pero finalmente no había soportado más y termino apagándolo. Mala idea. Muy mala idea. Fue muy tonto al pensar que eso detendría a la ojiverde, pues al no recibir respuesta ella se había presentado personalmente en su casa. Debía recordarle a su madre que por favor no dejara entrar a sus amigos a tan tempranas horas del día.

– ¡Naruto! ¡Te estoy hablando!–la joven ya estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que poseía en ese momento. Su interrogatorio no estaba dando los resultados que ella esperaba. Había creído que lograr que Naruto respondiera a sus preguntas sería mucho más fácil si él estaba más dormido que despierto. Mala idea– ¡Que despiertes te digo!

–Sakura_-chan_ es muy temprano. Aun tengo sueño –el rubio escuchaba a medias lo que le decía su amiga. Ni siquiera podía recordar lo que había estado soñando minutos antes de la llegada de ésta– ¿Podemos dejar esto para otro momento?

Si Sakura se había levantado tan temprano en la mañana era por una razón muy importante. Ayer durante su fiesta no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con el de ojos azules por más de 10 minutos seguidos. Así que no sabía si Sasuke se le había declarado a su amigo. Y si lo había hecho, ella quería ser la primera que lo supiera, además de enterarse de todos los detalles de primera mano, por supuesto.

– ¡Claro que no! Además no es nada temprano. Son las 12 del mediodía, tonto –de pronto se le dibujo una sonrisa al percatarse de algo. El pijama del rubio estaba desarreglado, dejándole ver su cuello y parte de su hombro. Valla que Naruto podía ser muy inocente y descuidado– Etto. Naruto ¿Que esa marca en tu cuello?

– ¿Eh? ¿Marca? No sé de que hablas, yo no tengo ning… –dejó de hablar al observarse en el espejo que la pelirosa le extendía. ¡Pero qué demonios era esa mancha roja en la base de su cuello!– ¿Cómo llego eso ahí?

–Te pregunto algo y tú me devuelves la pregunta. Es tu cuerpo, tú debes saberlo- Esto se ponía cada vez más interesante. Podría ser que…– .Pero dejemos esa cuestión de lado un momento –era mejor dejar sus conjeturas ahí y concentrarse en lo que había ido a hacer– . Ahora que pareces mucho más despierto que antes, vas a contestar mis preguntas.

Al parecer su amiga no aceptaría dejar las cosas de lado. Además tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, como el hecho de que tenia eso y no lograba recordar como se lo había hecho.

El día anterior había llegado a la casa de Sakura_-chan_ antes de la hora para poder ayudarla con los últimos detalles de la que ella llamaba la fiesta del año. Él no le veía nada espectacular, pero no había querido contradecirla por miedo a salir lastimado. Sabía muy bien que ella no aceptaba muy bien que la contradijeran. Luego, cuando ya todos los invitados llegaron comprendió a que se refería su amiga con"la fiesta". Se podría decir que todo el instituto se encontraba ahí, no solo su año al completo, sino que había chicos de otros cursos. ¡Hasta sus profesores se encontraban ahí!

–No sé a qué quieres llegar con todo esto Sakura_-chan_. Tú y Sasuke han estado demasiado raros últimamente –ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, el chico le había estado mirando de una forma muy rara esos últimos días. Agh, ¿por qué no lograba recordar bien la noche pasada? estaba seguro que había pasado algo muy importante, pero no lograba recordar qué– Por cierto, ¿tú diseñaste el disfraz de Lee_-senpai_?

– ¿El de Lee? Por supuesto, no dejaría que mi novio fuera con cualquier cosa a mi fiesta –la ojiverde lo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Luego se le formo otra de sus sonrisas. Era el momento de sacar información– Y… ¿qué te pareció el de Sasuke_-kun_? Le quedaba muy bien ¿verdad?

– ¿El del _Teme_?…

La fiesta de Sakura había sido con el tema de hallowen, por lo que todos los asistentes debían ir disfrazados. Kiba junto con su inseparable mascota-perro- Akamaru había ido vestido de hombre lobo, Shino de detective, Lee como profesor de educación física -Sakura no había podido escoger un mejor disfraz para él- , Sai de mago, Gaara de… pues de Gaara –el pelirrojo se negó a usar algo tan tonto como un disfraz-, Chouji de Chef- aunque más que cocinar, el chico comía- , Neji de samurai- el rubio tenía que admitir que le quedaba muy bien-. Cuando Hinata llego a la fiesta todos los chicos -sin excepción- habían fijado la mirada en ella, estaba vestida con un sari* de color violeta que caía hasta el piso y con varias pulseras de oro en las muñecas, en definitiva se veía preciosa. Lastimosamente para sus fans, Neji no dejó que nadie se le acercara a su prima. Ino apareció unos minutos después, vestida como toda una geisha; seguida de una Temari muy molesta que llevaba a rastras a Shikamaru - Al parecer la rubia había querido ir de mujer policía y que su novio le hiciera de su pareja, pero al castaño le había parecido muy problemático. La anfitriona estaba vestida al estilo _Mahou Shojo_, el cual le quedaba muy bien. Aunque claro ninguno se podía comparar su disfraz. El traje que finalmente le diseño Sakura, luego del incidente con la ropa de colegiala*, fue de ninja. Era un pantalón negro al igual que la parte superior, tenía una cinta roja atada al brazo izquierdo y una espada corta enfundada en su cintura.

Había sido casi unas dos horas después cuando se apareció Sasuke, causando conmoción entre sus muchas- y muchos- fans. El azabache tenía puesta una camisa blanca con los botones superiores desabotonados- que dejaban ver su pálida piel- , pantalones negros y lentes de contacto rojos. Fue cuando sonrió que se dio cuenta que tenia colmillos. ¡Era un vampiro! Un vampiro muy, muy sexy, tenía que recalcar. En ese momento no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante lo que veía, pero es que jamás pensó verlo vestido de esa manera. Que tenía en la cabeza Sakura para dejar que viniera así. Acaso quería que sus invitados se desangraran. Maldita sea, lo peor es que no había podido quitar la vista del cuerpo de su supuesto mejor amigo en todo lo que quedaba de la noche…

–Naruto, Naruto, ¡Naruto! –fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que su amiga le estaba hablando, o mejor dicho gritando– . Te quedaste como ido, y aun no respondes mi pregunta.

–Lo lamento Sakura-chan, estaba recordando lo que paso anoche –seria mejor que cambiara de tema rápidamente, sino quería que la chica notara el sonrojo que lucía en ese momento– Y hablando de anoche. No puedo creer que hayas invitado hasta a los profesores.

–No solo a los profesores –la joven no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisita divertida– Estoy segura que te cruzaste con Deidara, ¿no?

–Aun no me creo que siga ileso –le contesto de forma distraida– No cuando se paso toda la noche en los brazos de Itachi_-san_ muy cómodamente. ¿Acaso quería morir?, porque la mayoría de las chicas de nuestro instituto lo miraba de forma asesina.

El que su primo estuviera saliendo con el hermano mayor de Sasuke si que había sido una noticia bastante impresionante. Y más porque recordaba lo mal que se llevaban en sus años de escuela, a pesar de estar en el mismo círculo de amigos. Amigos que también habían asistido a la fiesta y como él se sorprendieron al enterarse de la nueva parejita. En definitiva, la frase "Del odio al amor solo hay un paso" se ajustaba perfectamente a ellos.

–Oh, vamos. Itachi_-san_ jamás dejaría que algo le pasara a Deidara –le dijo la pelirrosa de lo más tranquila, para luego agregar– Porque si fuera así, Konan_-san_ le mataría.

–Supongo que sí –Konan era la única chica del grupo de amigos de su primo, además de ser la muy feliz prometida de Nagato_-san_, el "líder" del grupo. Ella era la única que podía enfrentar a las hordas de fans de sus amigos sin salir dañada. Así que Deidara estaría bien.

En ese momento sonó el celular de su amiga. Vio como esta respondía rápidamente para después de un momento terminar la llamada.

–Etto, Naruto. Me tengo que ir. Lee me acaba de avisar que su entrenamiento en el club de fútbol fue suspendido, así que vamos a poder salir –En verdad no solo había sido eso lo que le había dicho su novio, pero ¿para qué dar más detalles?– Nos vemos mañana en la escuela.

–Claro Sakura-chan –tanto escándalo había hecho su amiga para que al final se marche. Aunque era mejor así. La acompaño hasta la puerta de la casa como buen anfitrión que era. Sí, claro. Lo que en verdad pasaba era que si su madre se enteraba que no lo había hecho, la que le esperaba– Que te diviertas en tu cita.

–Por supuesto –la ojiverde le sonrió y luego se le ocurrió una idea. No había nada de malo en molestar un poco a Naruto. Por lo que le susurro rápidamente una frase y salió de la casa, no sin antes despedirse de Kushina_-san_ que se encontraba en ese momento en el jardín.

Eso había sido inesperado. Que había querido decir Sakura_-chan_ con _"Sasuke-kun y tú hacen una linda pareja"_. Acaso ella se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia el azabache. No lo creía posible. No, era imposible. Ella debía estar jugando. Pero si no era así…

Subió las escaleras de regreso a su habitación inmerso en sus pensamientos. Abrió la puerta y se dirigió directamente al inmenso espejo que se encontraba en medio del cuarto. Este le devolvió su reflejo y fue en ese instante que noto con toda claridad la marca de su cuello. Era imposible no darse cuenta de ella. Estaba roja y en algunos puntos empezaba a tornarse morada. Pasó sus dedos por encima de forma inconsciente y cuando lo hizo todo cobró sentido.

Por supuesto que sabía cómo se había hecho _eso._ Es más, sabía muy bien quién lo había hecho. Jamás hubiera pensado que Sasuke fuera un pervertido en potencia. Pero había sido algo muy interesante de descubrir…y también experimentar. Aunque ya se las cobraría.

Había ocurrido después de su _"espectacular"_ declaración. No es como si él hubiera fantaseado, cual niñita enamorada con ese momento, pero había creído que si en un futuro irreal y fantasioso, Sasuke llegara a declarársele -esto para él era lo irreal- , lo haría de una forma más "romántica". Pero la realidad había sido muy diferente.

"_En verdad eres un dobe. No puedo creer que aun no te hayas dado cuenta que me gustas"_

Esas habían sido sus palabras exactas. ¡¿Se podía llamar a eso declaración? Luego de eso el de ojos ónice simplemente le había besado. Beso que había disfrutado mucho. Debía admitir que Sasuke si que sabia besar muy bien. Ni siquiera había tenido la necesidad de responder. Las palabras habían salido sobrando cuando él mismo había iniciado otro beso, esta vez pasándole sus brazos alrededor del cuello.

Después de eso se pasaron lo que quedaba de la fiesta conversando, aunque a nadie le paso desapercibido lo extraños que estaban esos dos. Sasuke llevo a su casa al rubio como era costumbre siempre que salían tarde de algún sitio.

Fue cuando estaban despidiéndose a la entrada de la casa del ojiazul cuando el otro aprovecho para abrirle un poco el cuello de la camisa y hacerle _eso_, alegando que era una marca de propiedad, porque el era solo suyo, para después irse de lo más calmado. Dejándole todo sonrojado y furioso.

Ahora la interrogante era saber ¿cómo se había podido enterar Sakura-chan? Ambos habian acordado mantener su relación en secreto. No porque les avergonzara, que no lo hacía. Sino porque para Sasuke, considerando lo locas que eran sus fans, era lo mejor si quería que Naruto siguiera ileso; y este último le parecía interesante el tener un secreto que nadie más conociera. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que se lo contarían a sus amigos cuando ingresaran a la universidad.

Mejor pensaría en eso más tarde. Ahora solo quería volver a dormir y no despertarse hasta el día siguiente.

.

Habían terminado paseando por la zona comercial. Y como Lee pagaría las cuentas… era mejor aprovechar la oportunidad para adquirir ese vestido que tanto le había gustado, cuando lo vio hace dos días atrás.

–Sakura-san, pensé que solo ibas a comprar el vestido. No toda la tienda –el chico había estado cargando los paquetes de las compras de su novia por cerca de tres horas

–Esa era la idea, pero no pude resistirme cuando vi todo lo demás –siempre que salía de compras su ánimo mejoraba mucho, además ayudaba mucho lo que su novio le había dicho por celular hace unas horas– Por cierto, casi me olvido. ¿Quien más sabe sobre _eso_?

–A estas horas supongo que el rumor ya lo debe saber todo el instituto –le contesto– , después de todo a mi me lo contó Ten Ten, a la cual se lo dijo Temari-san.

–Ya veo –la pelirosa lo pensó detenidamente y luego simplemente sonrió–. Bueno, ya se las arreglaran.

"_Sakura-san ¿es verdad que Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun al fin están saliendo?"_

Tal vez esos dos no habían sido tan discretos como pensaban. Ella solo esperaba que Naruto haya tomado en cuenta todo lo que le dijo sobre el club de fans del azabache. Y que la próxima vez que viera a su amigo, este siguiera vivo.

.

Había tenido que salir de su confortable cama para poder ir a comprar ramen. Aunque comenzaba a creer que había sido una muy mala idea. ¿Por qué tenía que encontrarse con todo el club de fan de su novio justo en ese momento? Y lo peor es que parecía que lo habían estado esperando. Tal vez si retrocedía despacio ellas no notaran su presencia y podría escapar. Gran error.

–Uzumaki_-senpai_…–las chicas le acorralaron contra la pared, viéndole de una manera que daba escalofríos– Solo queremos hacerle unas preguntas –fue entonces que la joven que se encontraba al frente del grupo, y que parecía su líder, tomo la palabra– ¡¿Que es ese rumor sobre que Uchiha-_senpai_ y usted son novios?

Ya no había escapatoria posible. ¿Por qué no le hizo caso a Sakura_-chan_ cuando le dijo que se andará con cuidado con el club de fans del teme? Esas chicas eran muy peligrosas y ahora recién se daba cuenta. Su única esperanza era que alguien le rescatara, esperanza que a cada momento se reducía.

–Será mejor que nos diga la verdad, sino quiere salir muy lastimado.

Donde diablos se metía el idiota de su novio cuando realmente lo necesitaba. Esta si se las cobraba muy caro. Eso claro, si salía con vida.

.

.

.

* * *

No tengo nada que decir, salvo que espero que les haya gustado. xD

(*) El sari es una ropa hindu tradicional. Simplemente es un trozo largo se seda que se enrolla en el cuerpo. Me pareció que Hinata se vería muy mona vestida con uno.

(*) Sí, esto hace referencia al capitulo pasado. Al final termine pensado en que Naruto se veria muy lindo con el uniforme de colegio femenino de la serie Vampire Knight. Mi primera opcion fue School Rumble, pero... el color no me terminó de convencer.

/ La primera parte es una parte de sueño que Naruto menciona, no tiene mucha coherencia, pero me pareció interesante empezar así el capitulo/

Pd:Cada vez que no dejas review, muere un hipopótamo alado u.u ¡No dejes que se extingan! Ayudalos dejando un review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Edit: **Este capitulo lo volvi a subir, despues de leer un review, en otra pagina donde lo subo, que me hacia incapie en que muy aparte del OoC, colocaba a un Sai despreciado por Gaara. La verdad me sorprendio mucho, pues no crei que fuera asi, por lo que volvi a leerme el fic otra vez y me di con la sorpresa de que en vez de subir el archivo que deberia haber subido, use otro con el escrito que habia mandado a una amiga, él cual aun le faltaban uno que otro arreglo.

Lo lamento mucho, espero que esto no suceda de nuevo.

* * *

III. Extra

.

.

.

Desvió la mirada hacia la ventana por enésima vez, ver al jardinero cortar el césped era mucho más entretenido que escuchar las idioteces de Sai, la mayoria de veces. Era martes por la tarde, un aburrido martes de noviembre, el primero del mes, por la tarde. Hacia exactamente 1 hora que el azabache había llegado a su casa con la excusa de hacer la tarea juntos. Que el recordara ese día no habían tenido clase de anatomía…

...Lo mejor sería alejar sus pensamiento de ese tema.

Después conversaría con Temari, su hermana mayor, sobre a quienes dejar o no entrar a su habitación. A la próxima que le permitiera la entrada a su sagrado aposento al otro sin su consentimiento e interrumpiendo su siesta de la tarde, no dudaría ni un segundo en decirle Kankuro donde estaban escondidas todas las revistas porno que le había confiscado desde que estaba en secundaria (contando que ahora su hermano mayor estaba en la universidad, habían sido muchos años y muchas revistas).

–Se puede saber cuándo te vas a dignar por lo menos a fingir que me prestas atención –la voz del moreno hizo que volteara la vista hacia él. Era verdad lo que le decía, pues su mirada había estado vagando por toda la estancia, observando todo, menos a su "pareja". No sabía de que se quejaba, considerando que aún tenía sueño, debería estar feliz de que siguiera despierto.

–No lo sé –bostezó–, supongo que cuando tengas algo importante que decir –el tono que utilizó demostró todo el entusiasmo que tenia por su visita y la charla.

–Importante… –murmuró Sai, buscando algo que pudiera interesarle al pelirrojo– ¿Sabías que ayer salve a Naruto_-kun_ de una muerte segura? –mencionó como si comentara sobre el clima, y aunque lo dicho no tenía ninguna pinta de ser verdad (mas por la sonrisa fingida que mostraba, que por las palabras), no era mentira.

Al escuchar el nombre de su rubio amigo, su mente, antes adormilada, se espabiló y prestó completa atención a lo dicho por el otro – ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto con suspicacia, él no estaba para ninguna broma del azabache, si le salía con alguna estupidez, como que solo lo había dicho para llamar su atención, lo sacaba a patadas de su casa.

–Exactamente lo que dije –sabía perfectamente que al nombrar al de ojos azules, Gaara se interesaría de inmediato en cualquier cosa que le dijera, cualquier persona normal interpretaría la extraña preocupación de su pareja por el rubiecito como enamoramiento (obsesión en el peor de los casos), pero él sabía que solo era amistad. Aunque había veces en que el pelirrojo se comportaba mas como el hermano mayor del ojiazul, que como un amigo de su misma edad.

–Explícate –no era una petición, era una orden.

–Pues que ayer fui a su casa a devolverle unos mangas que me había prestado; y a unas cuadras de llegar me lo encontré siendo acorralado por todo el club de fans del bastardo –hizo una pausa para mirar los ojos aguamarina de su novio, notando la confusión ante lo que había dicho–. Ya sabes, por lo del rumor –la expresión del otro no cambio –. Gaara, ¿acaso no vamos a la misma escuela, y tenemos los mismos amigos?

El pelirrojo no tenía la menor idea de a que rumor se refería el moreno. Su escuela era muy grande y tenía muchos chismes como para estar al tanto de todos (en el caso que le interesara saberlos, debía aclarar)

Sai que se encontraba sentado cómodamente sobre la cama, simplemente suspiro. Se levanto con toda la calma del mundo, dirigiéndose a la laptop que se encontraba en el escritorio, propiedad de Sabakku no Gaara, como se podía leer en uno de los lados del artefacto, escrito con una perfecta caligrafía.

La prendió, espero a que cargara completamente la pagina del Google y procedió a abrir los favoritos, felizmente había guardado la pagina. Nuevamente espero que cargara y volteo la pantalla hacia el pelirrojo.

– ¿Qué se supone que tengo que ver? –la verdad es que no le interesaba nada el blog de la escuela, lo único que había ahí eran avisos sobre los eventos a realizarse y los nuevos chismes que circulaban por el instituto.

–Se supone que leas lo que te estoy mostrando, Gaara_-chan_.

Paso por alto es estúpido sufijo en su nombre, enfocando su vista en el titulo de la última entrada. Solo necesito 30 segundos para terminar de leer el artículo, el cual no era muy extenso, y entender lo que le había dicho Sai unos minutos atrás.

–Así que, por fin, Uchiha logro tener las pelotas suficientes para declarársele a Naruto –el vocabulario que utilizó no fue el más educado, pero que mas daba, estaba en su casa y podía hablar como le diera la gana.

–Sí, Ino me llamó en cuanto se enteró –como se había enterado la rubia (y de paso el escritor/a del blog), no tenía la menor idea.

–Y a que te referías con lo de salvarlo de una muerte segura.

–Gaara_-chan_, te lo repito, ¿asistimos al mismo instituto? –la falta de interés del de ojos aguamarina por otra cosa que no fuera el mismo, o Naruto, era impresionante– ¿Me escuchaste mencionar al club de fans del bastardo?

–Sí, te escuche, por eso preguntó: ¿Qué tiene que ver?

– ¿Acaso no las conoces?, esas chicas están completamente locas –y no exageraba.

– ¿Locas? Sabes, deberías dejar de juntarte tanto con Sakura.

– Aja, y me vas a decir que la escultura que le pidieron-obligaron a hacer a Deidara-sempai, cuando aún estaba en el instituto, de Sasuke, y al cual visten como si fuera su muñeca, es muy normal –lo que decía era todo verdad, la muñeca a tamaño real había estado una temporada alojada en el aula que se destinaba al club de arte, por lo que la había podido ver personalmente.

–Bien, están locas –no había forma de rebatir semejante "argumento"

–Comprobar la veracidad del rumor, supongo –se encogió de hombros– .De no haber estado ahí, de simple casualidad, ahora tu amor platónico estaría en el hospital con todos los huesos rotos del cuerpo –notó el gesto de molestia por parte del otro al escuchar lo de"amor platónico", pero no le dio importancia, le gustaba molestarlo con el tema siempre que podía–. La mayoría de esas chicas también pertenecen a los clubs de Karate, Kendo, Soujutsu y Judo. Son peligrosas.

–Hablas de ellas como si fueran asesinas, o pertenecieran a una mafia –el pelirrojo había oído rumores sobre el dichoso grupito, pero nunca creyó que fueran ciertos, los alumnos de su instituto solía exagerar las cosas.

–Solo te estoy diciendo lo que sé –el azabache miro el reloj en su muñeca, constatando que ya era un poco tarde. Tal vez, y con suerte, Gaara lo dejaría pasar la noche ahí.

–Y a todo esto, ¿cuándo te vas? –el de ojos aguamarina le miró esperando una respuesta– .Ni creas que te voy a permitir quedarte de nuevo. Tuve bastante esa vez con la charla de Kankuro sobre la decencia y el pudor… como si él las tuviera…

El moreno no pudo aguantar las carcajadas que le produjeron el recuerdo de esa vez. Su cuñadito debía aprender a tocar la puerta antes de entrar a cualquier habitación que no fuera la suya.

–Vuelve a reírte y te clavo _esto_ en la mano –y mientras hablaba hacia girar una lapicera entre sus dedos, lo cual confería a sus palabras mayor verdad. Gaara no era de hacer amenazas que no pudiera cumplir y si el pelirrojo decía que ese objeto terminaría atravesando su mano, había que creerle.

–Bien, pero no puedes negar que fue divertido –le dijo que parara de reír, no que dejara el tema.

– Sai –dijo el de ojos aguamarina de forma calmada–, hazme el favor de morirte.

–Tú siempre tan cariñoso –el sarcasmo en esas palabras era muy obvio.

–Púdrete –fue su única respuesta.

Pudiera ser que él hubiese sido quien dio el primer paso para pasar de ser solamente amigos a algo más, cuando se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos por el moreno no correspondían exactamente a los que se tiene que tener a un simple amigo, pero el trato entre ellos era el mismo de cuando se conocieron. Él no era muy dado a demostrar sus emociones abiertamente, en ese sentido la vergüenza y la timidez le ganaban, y Sai era nulo en lo que entender y expresar sentimientos. Temari solía decir que eran una mala combinación, pero a él no le importaba lo que ella, o los demás, pensaran. Mientras ellos estuvieran bien con eso, lo demás salía sobrando.

Desde niños siempre había sido el pelirrojo el único en lograr soportar medianamente la rara forma de ser de el moreno. Tantos años de conocerse le habían hecho casi inmune a su sinceridad, que rallaba en el cinismo y su falta de vergüenza, donde la palabra clave era "casi". Lo único rescatable era que por lo menos Sai ya había aprendido que si deseaba seguir teniendo todos los huesos de su cuerpo intactos, era aconsejable pensar dos veces antes de decir algo estúpido en su presencia.

Sus otros dos amigos en otra cosa: Sasuke, en el mejor de los casos, solo lo ignoraba, pero si estaba de un especial mal humor, simplemente lo golpeaba y terminaba el asunto. Naruto, en la mayoría de los casos, no comprendía las insinuaciones o dobles sentidos mezcladas en la conversación, por lo que las dejaba pasar sin ninguna repercusión de su parte, la consecuencias que pudieran venir del otro azabache, eran extras.

Sai hizo caso omiso al "adorable" pedido del otro–. Sabes… el otro día estaba hablando con Sakura_-kun…_

Gaara no pudo evitar pasar por alto el sufijo en el nombre de su compañera de salón, aceptaba que la chica, la mayoría del tiempo, no era muy femenina que digamos, pero su novio debía dejar de llamarle de esa manera, si deseaba seguir ileso. La frase "pegas como niña" adquiría con ella un nuevo significado, y no del todo bueno.

– ¿Y?

–Ella dijo que era normal que dos personas que están saliendo, tenga una cita, salir a un lugar y hacer algo juntos, lo que me hizo recordar que jamás hemos tenido algo parecido…- dudó si continuar- así que estaba pensan-

–Sai – interrumpió las palabras del otro antes de que estas entraran en territorio peligroso. Sí habian tenido esa clase de salidas (que Sai no las pudiera reconocer, era otra cosa), pero jamas quizo llamarlas citas – Si quieres, puedes quedarte a dormir .

–Si insistes – la sonrisa fingida que mostraba en ese momento el azabache, solo le demostraba que había caído en la "trampa", pero considerando lo otro… la opción elegida era la mejor.

Ya habiendo hecho la invitación, no había vuelta atrás, se levanto de su cómoda cama y se dirigió al armario de su habitación, abrió las puertas y cogió uno de los futones que se encontraban guardados en la parte de arriba, para prácticamente aventárselo a la cara de su novio. Si creía que lo iba a dejar dormir en su sagrada cama, estaba muy equivocado. Los milagros solo pasaban una vez en la vida y el otro ya había disfrutado de ese privilegio. Ademas de que mañana tenian clases y Temari tenía la costumbre de levantarlo por las mañanas, mejor ahorrarle alguna escena que pudiera desencadenar en un asesinato de parte de su hermana hacia su novio. Despues de todo, ella no sabia que su hermanito ya no era tan inocente como creía.

–Dormirás en el piso –la cara de decepción del moreno ante lo dicho no le sorprendió–. Y te advierto una cosa…- el tono en su voz, en conjunto con la mirada que le dirigió, mientras hablaba, le provocaron escalofríos al de ojos negros–. Si se te ocurre hacerme algo "raro" –el tono con el que dijo lo ultimo daba a entender, perfectamente, a que se refería– mientras duermo, te vas despidiendo de tener descendencia y de tus manos, ¿me entendiste?

Y como había dicho Sai antes, Gaara no era de hacer amenazas en vano, pero un beso de buenas noches no podía ser considerado como raro ¿no?

Habría que comprobarlo.

.

Abrió la carpeta de imágenes de su laptop último modelo, mostrando una sonrisa de anticipación. Estaba tan contenta por haber podido lograr convencer a Iruka_-sensei_ de ser la encargada de una de las secciones de la pagina del instituto, más específicamente del blog destinado a las noticias. Se podría decir que era como un periódico escolar, pero virtual. Ella no era la única con acceso a la contraseña, por lo que su pequeño aporte no había podido ser rastreado hacia su persona.

Regreso su vista a las fotos recién cargadas desde su tan querida cámara y su sonrisa se ensancho. Las fotografías tomadas el día de Hallowen, hace dos días, durante la fiesta de Sakura, salieron perfectas, en especial una en la que se podía apreciar a dos jóvenes, uno rubio y el otro azabache, en medio de un intenso beso.

–Naruto_-kun_ y Sasuke_-san_ se ven tan lindos...

Hinata hace mucho que había estado observando a esos dos y se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que ambos se tenían, por lo que cuando se encontró con semejante escena frente a sus ojos no pudo evitar inmortalizar el momento con su cámara. Estaba de más decir que esa imagen iría a su colección personal.

Su pequeña distracción fue interrumpida con el sonido de su celular anunciando un nuevo mensaje.

–Es de Ino_-chan_… –tomo el aparato en sus manos y abrió el mensaje.

_"El club de fans de Sasuke-kun acorraló a Naruto cerca su casa, ayer. No te preocupes, Sai lo salvo. Pásame las fotos que tomaste el día de la fiesta"_

Su corazón dejo de latir por unos segundos al leer lo primero, el que las seguidoras (y creadoras) de la nueva religión "Sasukeniana" hubieran querido tomar venganza contra el de ojos azules no había estado en sus planes -aunque su reacción era bastante obvia-, pero luego de terminar con el mensaje se sintió aliviada, había sido una suerte que Sai hubiera evitado la masacre. Jamás se perdonaría que por su culpa algo malo le pudiera ocurrir a uno de sus amigos, en especial al rubio, después de todo en primaria ella había estado enamorada de él, aunque ahora solo sintiera por él un gran afecto amical.

Con una nueva sonrisa en su rostro, devolvió sus ojos, del color de las perlas, hacia la pantalla de la laptop. Recordaba que de pequeña le molestaban mucho por el extraño color de sus ojos, pero ahora la gente pensaba que usaba lentes de contacto.

–Bien… cuales fotos le enviare a Ino_-chan_?

.

.

.

* * *

Y seguro se preguntaran ¿Tanto tiempo de espera, para esto? Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Como dije al principio (o tal vez no), esto estaba pensado como un simple one-shot, que luego se convirtió en Two-shot y ahora con extra n.n

Hace solo unas semanas la inspiracion aparecio en uno de sus espontaneas visitas y me dio una pequeña idea, aunque al final termino como esto. No estoy satisfecha con el resultado, pero despues de borrar el final mas de 10 veces y darme cuenta que en todas escribia lo mismo, decidi publicarlo asi nada mas. Disculpen si hay faltas ortograficas o si ven a los personajes muy OoC, Gaara y Sai tiene formas de ser muy raras... en especial el ultimo. Aun no termino por comprenderlos del todo, aunque a Sasuke y Naruto tampoco n.n

Finalmente gracias a los que me dejaron review pidiendome una continuación, no es mucho, pero esto es para ustedes x3

Se que no estoy en posición de pedir review, pero...

**_¿Review? _**


End file.
